1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooking assembly, more particularly to a cooking assembly with a retaining clip for coupling first and second tubes thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional cooking assembly is shown to include a cooking device 10 formed with a first tube 11 projecting outwardly therefrom, a second tube 15 adapted to be connected to a gas supply (not shown), and a resilient clip 14.
As illustrated, the first tube 11 defines a gas passage 110 and an inlet hole 12 for access into the gas passage 110, and is formed with an annular first groove 13. The annular first groove 13 of the first tube 11 is defined by a groove-confining wall 13W that has two annular side portions 131 projecting radially and inwardly from an outer surface of the first tube 11 and an annular base portion 132 that interconnects the side portions 131 and that is formed with an opening 133 in spatial communication with the gas passage 110. The second tube 15 has a gas-discharging end 150, and is formed with an annular second groove 151 adjacent to the discharging end 150. The second tube 15 extends co-axially into the first tube 11 in such a manner that the second groove 151 in the second tube 15 is aligned with the first groove 13 in the first tube 11.
The resilient clip 14 is mounted on the first tube 11, extends transversely relative to the first and second tubes 11,15, and has a curved portion 142 engaging the first groove 13 in the first tube 11, and a straight portion 141 that extends through the second groove 151 in the second tube 15 and that engages releasably an upper portion of the second groove 151 in the second tube 15, thereby preventing removal of the second tube 15 from the first tube 11.
One disadvantage resulting from the use of the conventional cooking assembly resides in that it is relatively difficult to insert the second tube 15 into or withdraw from the first tube 11 due to the resilient clip 14.